


Collapse

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brainwashing, Cheating, Dark, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, Girl Penis, Magic Cock, Mind Control, Omega Verse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Moira has never liked being a beta. To her, it means boring. It means LESSER. Yet... it's what she is. But that doesn't mean she has to stay that way. The human body can change in so many ways...  Moira knows that more than anyone-OR-Moira will always want Angela. Since the day they met, she knew Angela was born to be hers. Except, Angela is an omega and Moira is a beta. As Angela explained years ago "it just doesn't work." Moira will make it work. No matter what it takes.





	Collapse

Moira’s cock has never lasted this long before. The geneticist can’t help but feel a little excited about that, even though she knows excitement might just lead to disappointment.  _ Finally, progress. After weeks of stagnation and frustration… a sliver of change. _

The female omega Moira has her cock stuffed in practically screams as the tall, slender scientist digs her fingernails into her breasts, roughly squeezing and fondling the soft spheres. The girl gets noticeably wetter when Moira’s nails draw blood, dig a little bit too deep. Her pussy tightens around Moira’s shaft, quivering with delight. 

_ Delightful. Being inside an omega girl like this is truly a special privilege. _

“M-More,” The girl whispers, and Moira’s mouth splits into a massive, insidious grin.

“More? Yet before you were begging me to stop. Does my cock feel that good?”

The girl whimpers, squirms, and nods all at the same time. “Stop? Never... I love you.”

_ Now that is something new.  _

Moira reaches up and grabs the girls chin, tilts her face until they’re gazing into each other's eyes. Despite looking at Moira, it felt like the girl was seeing something else. The soft smile that curled her lips was sweet and loving. “Say my name,” Moira orders, just to confirm her suspicions. 

Confusion fills the girls face. “Your name?” For a moment, Moira thinks she broke the spell. Pain flickers in the girl's gentle eyes. Then, a smile spreads across her sweet mouth. “You’re Ian, of course.”

_ Fascinating. Her mind has broken to the point it’s replaced me with an image of her lover, her alpha. Amazing how the human mind changes and morphs situations to help us cope with traumatic experiences.  _ “You omegas truly are fascinating creatures,” Moira whispers in the girl's ear and thrusts hard. The girl whimpers and jerks.

“Yesssss,” she whines, curling her back, “yes it feels so good, Ian! So please,  _ please _ keep shoving it inside me.”

A shiver of delight runs down Moira’s spine. It is always satisfying seeing a subject undone by her careful, well-practiced ministrations, but she’s never seen an omega end up like this. Lost in her own little fantasies. Usually, they just accepted the situation as it was. What made this omega’s mind different? Was it the strange bite mark on her neck? 

_ The mating mark of an alpha. The reason why I chose you, girl. _

Moira had been slowly and steadily thrusting into the omega up to this point, and now the tight young thing was very close to an orgasm. Her beautiful body was visibly shuddering, womanly juices dripping down her thighs and pooling on the lab table. 

“Keep shoving  _ what _ inside you,” Moira teases, her naturally sadistic tendencies rising.

“Your c-cock,” The girl whines, squirming desperately. Begging through body language for Moira to continue fucking her. “M-more,” the girl whispers, “k-keep thrusting into me, please… keep fucking me.” The tall, thin geneticist chuckled as she ran her knuckles across the girl’s cheek.

The desperation in her voice is something Moira simply cannot understand. Moira’s cock feels amazing, snuggly gripped by this girl’s tight, dripping vagina, but beyond that Moira shares no intense need with the girl. She doesn’t have an urge to fill, to breed, to satisfy. The connection is missing once again. 

_ So much is missing. _

Moira is so frustrated that a part of her wants to torment the girl, leave her writhing and whimpering on the lab table. It’s always amusing watching the despair fill an omega’s eyes as they realize no one is going to satisfy the desperate urges in their body, rid them of their hellish heat. 

_ Yes, that does sound fun. Ian is not here for you, girl...how will you react when you realize that?  _ Groaning slightly, Moira begins to drag her cock free from the tight wetness it is trapped within. But the omega does something unexpected. 

She stops pleading. She demands. “Ian, don’t you dare pull out,” the girl snarls as if the concept of losing Moira’s cock inside her is the most terrible thing in the world. “I hate it when you tease me. I need it! So  _ fuck me. _ ” 

Moira’s body feels...strange. Something unfamiliar fills her. The strangest emotion. Heat floods her body, makes her cock harder than it’s ever been. Makes her teeth clench, and her nails dig into the girl's delicate flesh.   _ Is this anger? No. It’s different. I feel...provoked. Challenged. Yet there’s no real reason for it…  _ Moira gazed down at the girl squirming beneath her with, her eyes cold and calculating.  _ Your body is calling to mine, isn’t it, little omega? Calling to the alpha inside me. Compelling me to mate with you. _

Moira doesn’t remember thrusting her hips again. Yet, when she looks down she is fully sheathed inside the girl. Pounding into her with an intensity Moira didn’t know her body was capable of, and her own heart is hammering with excitement. Yet there is still this strange detachment to the situation. Something is missing.

_ Something is missing.  _

“Ian, Ian!,” the girl whispers, “I love you!” Moira’s body chooses this moment to reject the foreign chemicals in her body.  It’s painful. It always is. An intense rush of strange sensations that leave her dizzy. 

Moira rips her body away, desperately grabbing at her burning loins, gritting her teeth. It’s not like this for alpha females. Their cocks come and go with their whims, so natural...but not for Moira.   _ Because I’m a beta.   _ It always comes back to being a beta, but she can’t give up…she has someone waiting for her. 

Moira stumbles against the wall, eyes wide. They’re dark with a strange mania. The omega gazes at her in horror from the lab table. The madness in Moira’s face is so alien, so terrifying, that even her mind cannot keep up with her fantasy. Moira is no longer Ian in her eyes. No longer the man she loves, her beloved life mate. She is an abnormally thin beta with no hormones whatsoever, unfamiliar and strange.

Her sudden screams distract Moira from her frustration, from her anger. There is no real reason to be angry, anyway. Multiple new and exciting things have happened. The omega’s body had called to Moira’s, and Moira’s had responded. Which means she was right.

_ There is an alpha inside me.   _ Moira sat down in the only chair in the room. She sighs and relaxes, spreads her legs to ease the heat between them. The pain has faded and left behind a flurry of foreign sensations. Itchiness and yet a strange numbness. 

Failures are frustrating. Moira hates them, but this girl...this omega, is clearly in more pain than Moira is. Perhaps more pain than she will ever be in. Unable to touch herself, the girl desperately writhes on the lab table, spreading her legs. “Whoever you are, please! Please give me...give me your…”

Moira chuckles, cocking her head slightly. “Surely you know from my smell that I am a beta. There’s nothing I can possibly give you.”

The omega’s eyes widen. “But you...your smell, it…” She inhales deeply, desperately.

Moira narrows her eyes. _My smell?_ _Is something else different? Normally omegas tell me they smell nothing but the empty, mute coldness of a beta._ The omega slumps. Sobbing desperately, tears stream down her cheeks. Beyond frustrated. “

“I guess you’re right,” she whispers. Cold disappointment fills Moira to the brim.  “But even just your fingers will do... or...if you freed my hands I could…”

“Relieve yourself?” Moira asks, cocking an eyebrow. “Hmm. I don’t think so. I can’t untie you. I doubt you’d do anything, but it’s a risk I cannot take regardless. Not till I’m not done with you. And I have no desire to touch you whatsoever.”

The omegas eyes widen with shock. “No...no, please. Please let me come...”

Moira smiles. “More worried about when you can come then where you are or who I am. You omegas are always so, so adorable. Well, I’ll say this...it’s a small comfort but a comfort nonetheless. Your heat will pass eventually so you won’t be here for that long.  _ Although _ this is the first day and heats fluctuate in duration.”

The omega stares into her eyes. “Please… I need it, it-it hurts,” she sobs.

“Ah, so you need me,” Moira murmurs, cocking her head. “Is that what you’re saying?”

The girl nods quickly, panting. “Yes. I need you.”

Moira nods. “Understood. Then I’m sure you will have no difficulty whatsoever projecting your scent and hormones. Compel me to fuck you and I will.”

Confusion. “But you’re a beta…I can’t.”

“I don’t like being told what I am or what I can’t be. Alphas, omegas, betas… choices forced upon us. Made for us in our adolescence. Isn’t it frustrating for you? Spreading your legs for anything and everything just because you were born an omega?” Moira shook her head. “And why should I be a beta when I have no desire to be one?”

“God made us this way. You can’t change that. And being an omega is lovely...being with Ian, my beloved alpha...it makes any pain worth it. He takes care of me.”

Moira chuckles. Omegas are so adorable. The poor girl wasn’t even aware of what had happened here. Didn’t ask any questions so focused on the wet heat between her legs. “Your beloved Ian is a friend of mine. In fact...He works here, in this facility.” She gestures around herself at the pale lifeless walls, then gazes back at the girl. “I had to pay a lot of money but...he let me have you. Alphas are like that. Greedy, power-hungry. And I needed a mated omega. You see, I’ve never played with one before. So it worked out perfectly.”

Horror, complete and utter horror, spreads across the omegas face. That's the thing with omegas, isn’t it? Endlessly loyal and sweet. The idea that their alpha would hurt them, give them up, surrender their bond for anything, is completely foreign to them. But even the most loyal alpha will cave where money and power are involved.  Ian was no exception. Claiming he loved his sweet little omega, begging Moira not to hurt her, even as the bribe was deposited in his hands. Of course, not telling her about that was also part of the deal but...well, oops.

Moira smiles. “You don’t believe me? That’s fine. But when you go home I’m sure the sudden wealth Ian has accumulated while you were gone will make you wonder.”

The omega doesn’t want to believe it. But why would Moira lie? She has no reason to, and the poor girl is aware of that. “Y-you’re a monster...”

Moira smiles again, chuckling this time. “No dear, I’m a scientist.”

_ - _

Moira gazed at the clipboard in her hands. Her notes regarding the various experiments on both alphas and omegas she’s been conducting for the past year and a half. She scribbled down the important details of the night.  

 

  * ****Cock lasted far longer than usual. Exactly 2 minutes and 34 seconds longer than the average time.****


  * **Felt a physical compulsion, for just an instant.**


  * **Something missing. Missing connection?**



 

Moira sighed, rubbing her temples. It’d been so long since she’d had serious results. The last time had been four months ago when she’d managed to make her clit morph into a cock by injecting herself with the various chemicals she noticed sprout in the female alpha during moments of peak arousal while partnering with an omega. But the cock never stayed. There was something missing... Her body may have been perfectly synced with that of an alpha, but she was still unable to project her own pheromones. And other than today, it had never responded to the chemicals that omegas released when courting or calling to an alpha.

Moira snarled and shoved her notes aside. _ At this rate, I’m going to be stuck as a beta for the rest of my miserable damn life! Why must I be denied the right of a life bond with another? Why must I be denied human revolution? Something’s missing, but what!? What is missing!? That girl, she called out to Ian. Called out to my body...what was so different this time? _

It hit Moira hard. Her eyes widened.

_ My body is not calling to hers. Because my body has only ever responded to one person. A relic of the past. _

Usually, Moira would not allow her thoughts to roam in that direction. She stayed far away from her past. It was too painful. There is too much regret and discomfort, but she forces herself to this time. She opens her desk to take out her things. A syringe full of the alpha hormone inducing chemicals, and all the equipment she needs to inject it. Moira rolled back her sleeve and sighed with strange relief as the needle found its home in her vein. Sweet, chemical warmth flows into her veins. 

Next, she opens up her phone. Scrolls through voice mail after voice mail. 

Until she finds the right one. Moira’s breath catches in her chest as she gazes at the screen. And hits play.

**_How could you Moira? I trusted you._ **

Angela Ziegler’s voice causes an immediate reaction in her body. Intense, sharp pain at first and then...sweet bliss. Her body is in turmoil. Her clit throbs. Expands. 

_ My cock has never grown this fast. It’s her. She’s doing this to me. _

Moira’s arousal is so intense she can’t stop her hand from wrapping around her erection, squeezing and caressing the heated, swollen flesh. It does little to help. Her hips jerk desperately. Groaning, eyes rolling to the back of her head, Moira spread her legs and stroked herself.

**_You told me things would be different after the last time. Told me those...experimentations... would stop. You can’t change what you are.  You need to accept that...I’m sorry. I just can’t trust you anymore._ **

Even as the pleasure surges through her body... her heart feels like it’s being ripped in two. Her fist clenches around her length. The last part always hurts the most. It’s the part where Angela starts to cry.

**_I-I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry I just...I can’t sit by and watch you do this to yourself anymore!_ **

Moira groans desperately, bucks into her own hand. “Angela!”

Her sweet voice. The soft song of a siren. Like an angel…

**I love you, Moira. Our friendship has meant the world...but I won’t give up my morals for you. Goodbye, Moira.**

The words echo in Moira’s head. 

I love you.

Moira can see the good doctor now, smiling sweetly like she always did when Moira came in for a day of hard work. Her eyes widened. Her cock throbbed. So many unfamiliar feelings plagued her body. Namely her cock, which throbbed at the base and burned. 

Moira’s eyes widened as she looked down.

_ A Knot. _

Moira has never orgasmed so hard in her life. And that was another new occurrence she could add to the list. She had just come with her cock. Granted, the semen is not quite right. Not quite thick enough, and there’s not a lot of it but... _ This is progress.  _

The orgasm took so much out of her. She can hardly breathe. As always, Angela changed everything. In youth, Moira never wanted to fall in love. All the way into adulthood. Her life was empty in that area and she was okay with that because no woman or man had ever got her attention. But Angela had been the one exception. From day one.

Moira's cock shrinks along with the knot at the base. She grits her teeth as the usual pain passes, writhing in her chair, gasping for breath. The pain is not too hard to bear when Moira considers how much has changed in one evening. Of course, Moira will have to do it all again tomorrow and record the changes occurring in her body this time, but she has no doubt the experience will be the same. Sighing softly, Moira allowed her body to fully relax. She is recording the events of the night in her notes when someone bursts into her office, uninvited. A young member of Talon and an alpha. His body language could only be described as aggressive. 

“Are you alright Doctor  O'Deorain?!”

“I am. Is there anything that would suggest otherwise?”

He pants, clutching the rifle in his hands. Sniffs the air. His pale skin is plastered with a thick layer of sweat. “The omegas became frenzied. Started screaming and moaning. Filled the entire block with their damn smell. When I came to shut them up I smelled...something. An alpha. Extremely potent, and it was coming from your office. It’s gone now but…”

“Thank you. I forgive you for your intrusion and appreciate your concern and quick action, but I need to be alone right now. So let yourself out.”

He nods. “B-but the omegas, ma'am. All the unclaimed alphas in the building are losing their mind.”

“Not my problem. Let them fuck the omegas for all I care, just get back to work.”

The man swallowed. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Except for Eris, Ian’s wife. She is to be left alone. I have plans for her and there can be no physical interference. Now, out.” He shuts the door behind him. He was right. Even from here office Moira can hear their distant wails. The cries of many omegas in heat. And they all wanted Moira. It's enough to make her heart race.

_ I did that to them. The...alpha in me. Because of you Angela. _

It’s easy to find an image of Angela Ziegler on the holonet. She’s smiling. Not a familiar, warm smile. One that looks like it’s well practiced. There is so much pain and exhaustion hidden within it. She doesn’t even look her age...Moira has kept her eyes on Angela Ziegler over the years but it’s still a shock everytime Moira sees how unchanged the woman is.

Moira’s clit twitches. A familiar feeling, like when it is about to shift into a shaft. It doesn’t, yet Moira can’t stop her hand from slipping between her thighs. Rubbing the swollen flesh, her breath growing heavy.  Moira exhales heavily and closes her eyes. Even so, the image of Angela remains front and center.

“The missing connection. It’s you, Angela. But it’s always been you, hasn’t it?”

_ I think it’s high time I come for what’s mine. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
